


Making His Dean Happy

by brelovescats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hit with a spell that ages Castiel's mind backwards (not his body at all), Castiel still tries to make his Dean happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making His Dean Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this gif while writing: http://67.media.tumblr.com/72a78629cf0127c9c657c06049b8d4e9/tumblr_inline_n6zqqq1Szb1s09mzo.gif

As Castiel sits down in the grass, a lone bunny races behind him. Castiel grabs the bunny with inhuman speed, “flexing his angel mojo” as Dean would say. The bunny blinks at the speed Castiel just showed off. Dean steps up to the screen door, drink in hand. “Good ole leche,” he remarks, pronouncing the Spanish word wrong. Sam rolls his eyes as he watches Dean spy on his favorite angel. Dean throws his head back, unaware of his brother’s presence, as he swallows his ice cold beer down. The familiar burn in his throat excites him. He hiccups. “It’s been a long time, animal.” Dean looks at Castiel, surprised that the angel is talking to the bunny. He’s even more surprised to see Castiel stroking the bunny’s trembling back. “You know… I believe Hunter Dean admires you ‘on the low’ as the teens say,” Cas says softly. Dean smiles at how sweet Cas is being. “I bet you will make him happy,” he says as he turns around, presenting the bunny to Dean.

At first, Dean just stares at the helpless trembling creature. Then Castiel’s baby blues look as if they’re getting a little wet and with a heavy sigh, Dean holds the bunny.

“ **The hell** am I supposed to do with a _**rabbit**_?” Dean says, unaware of how close Castiel, the once feared angel, is at breaking down.

“I… um… The Google says it helps people who are sad…” Castiel manages to stammer out.

“Yeah… So?” Dean blurts out and he hears the slap of Sam’s hand hitting his forehead. Sam shakes his head at clueless Dean.

“Dean! Wasn’t that so nice of Castiel to do? He just increased your happiness!” Sam says with implied emphasis on ‘increased your happiness’. Dean’s eyes widen.

“Thanks, Cas.” Castiel beams at them. Then he skips- yes actually skips- back into the lawn.

“We have to keep him happy as long as the spell is on him.” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear, careful not to accidentally jostle the bunny in his brother’s hands.

 **“Fine!”** Dean whisper-yells as if he isn’t excited to see how his angel- Cas- reacts to the kid spell on him.

“Stop acting like you aren’t happy right now.”

**“Shut up!”**


End file.
